The Angelic Servant
by WitchofAngels
Summary: A look at Giselle's time with her master. Major Spoilers.
A/N. **Another Stella Glow fanfic. This one _really_ has spoilers so if you haven't played the game seriously, don't read this. Also, I do not own Stella Glow or any characters in it. **

The moon glimmered in the night sky, signaling the end of another long day in the kingdom of Regnant. The last customers of the day were leaving the shops as they closed, except for a few more risqué establishments. The people went into their homes, and all the villages settled into a hush. It was a peaceful evening, the children were able to fall into sleep, which their parents rejoiced at. Yes, it was a night of quiet rest.

For all except Xeno, that is.

He had never been able to get much sleep. He really didn't need much sleep. He could get by with only ten minutes a day, a fact which he prided himself on. This way, he could get much more done. But, occasionally, he resented this workload. After all, much of the chores he did now were not helpful in his ultimate goal. Nor did they bring god out of her sleep. No, he was reduced to carry out meaningless tasks for the foolish people of this kingdom.

"Klaus do this. Klaus do that. Klaus, show your respect to his majesty." Who did they think they were ordering him around like some slave? If he desired, he could kill all of them. He entertained this thought for a brief moment. Seeing the horrified faces of the people as he slew their ruler…terror reigning down upon the kingdom. They would cry for help.

Fools.

Unfortunately, he would have to wait longer. He needed to stay in these lowly positions if he wanted to rise to a higher position in the kingdom. That would be necessary if his plan was to work. Still, he loathed being treated as a servant when it was _he_ who should have them as servants. He should have people ready to wait on him at every moment.

Now there was a thought.

A servant. Someone to carry out some of his other tasks. To revel in his glory like no one else could. Someone created just for him.

He could create that. He was sure of it. With Mother's blessing, he could do anything. He would just need some materials. Something to provide it with energy. He recalled some of the things he had seen in that idiot doctor's lab. But he could create something even better than she could.

With these thoughts in his mind, he began right away. After all, there was still all that time until morning.

* * *

It took him longer than he thought it would to fashion his servant. The more he put together, the more he wanted it to have. It should be intelligent, not as mindless as the other angels. It should be strong. Strong enough to take out an army on its own. But it needed to obey him. It needed to be weak enough to be subservient to him.

He had decided to model it after the other angels. But he still took some liberties. Its legs were longer than the stubs which angels had, and sharp, weapons on their own right. He wanted it to have two wings at first, but it seemed an unnecessary expenditure so he only made one. Its arms were stronger and its hands human in appearance, though they came with a nasty surprise. Claws, stronger than the arms of the angels. He realized that he was fashioning it more human than he had at first intended.

"Forgive me for my arrogance, Mother. Your creations are superb, indeed, but it seems I have created mine to look like humans."

Well, it was too late now. Besides, maybe then it wouldn't be quite so hard on the eyes. And, if it was more human, it could speak to him. He would need to make something to give it a voice.

He decided to make it female in appearance.A man would not be a fitting servant, he felt. So he fashioned her with a softer face, smaller features…certain attributes at her chest. It – she – was almost finished.***

Xeno felt a small sense of pride when her eyes blinked open for the first time. He had succeeded in his endeavors. His hard work had not gone to waste. Unlike in other cases…

His creation's eyes surveyed their location, a faint red glow emanating from them. She tested the other parts of her body: legs, arms, neck, tail, needed, he reflected, for balance; it all seemed to be in perfect working order. But…

He felt even more prideful when she opened her mouth and began to speak.

"What…is…happening?"

A valid question. She was almost like a newborn child. But already much more intelligent and capable. She understood language. He could simply explain it to her.

"I, your master, have created you with my very own hands. You are to assist me as needed. That is your function in this world. That is why you exist. To serve me."

"…I…understand."

* * *

Still, there was much to be taught to her. No, he did not want her to follow him around at all times. She would address him as "Master" and only as such. No, she was not to do anything outside of his permission. But she was still so terribly questioning of him. He would have to break her of this.

"Master?"

"Yes, servant?"

"What is your function?"

"Hm?"

"Your function. The purpose that you serve."

"And why should I have to explain that to a servant such as you."

"…I apologize for my insolence."

He sighed. "There now, I understand. I do have a purpose. It is to serve the Mother."

"Mother? Your mother?"

"In a manner of speaking," he chuckled. "Mother Qualia. The destroyer of humanity. Its child, and its mother. In a manner of speaking, you are her child too. I fashioned the qualia that gives you life after her. Though it is quite inferior."

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why do you serve Mother Qualia?"

He glared at her for a moment. " _We_ serve the Mother. And I do not appreciate these questions. Be silent."

"Yes, Master."

He groaned. Fine, that would do.

* * *

"Servant?"

"Yes, Master?"

Ah, how it pleased him to hear those words. How it delighted him to see this creature so eager to cater to his needs.

"Never mind. I do not need you right now."

"Yes, Master."

There was something wrong with that interaction. What was it?

"Servant?"

"Yes, Master."

He thought for a moment before it dawned upon him. He still called her servant. That was her purpose after all. Still, even the lowly slaves in the castle had names. And she was a servant to him. Perhaps she could have some of his glory trickle down to her. A name was needed.

"How would you feel about a name?"

"A name?"

"Yes. Something to be called as. Your title."

She looked thoughtful for a moment. "My name is "Servant," is it not?"

"No. That is your role. For instance, you call me Master. But my name is not Master, it is Xeno."

"Then…would you not prefer me to call you Xeno?"

"No. Master is an honoring title. Servant…not as much. I will devise a name for you. You are dismissed now."

"Yes, Master."

A name, a name. He thought about it for a good week. He did not want the name to be too majestic, she was, after all, only there to serve him. But, he did not want some commonplace name that every silly girl on the streets had. No, it needed to be special, but pleasing to the ear, easy to say…

Why was he thinking this much about a name?

He grumbled about it while he read through his books one day. Maybe he really would just call her servant.

But then a name came into his mind.

Giselle.

Giselle…it sounded familiar. Had he known someone with that name? Well, if he did, it no longer mattered. It must have been a long time ago.

Giselle. It was easy to say, not hard on the ears. It was not so common that he could name someone with that name, but not so unusual to hear.

So he tried it out on her the next time he needed her.

"Giselle?" Hearing it said out loud, he knew it was right. Yes, that was this creature's name. Giselle.

"…Master? Are you speaking to me?"

"Yes. I have decided on your name. Giselle. How do you…like it?"

"Since it is your selection, I know it must be excellent."

"Perfect. Then, from now on, you will answer to Giselle. Do you understand?"

"Understood, Master."

* * *

The days passed by without incident. Much of the time, Giselle stayed alone at his hidden base.* He found he did not have as much work for her to do as he first thought he had. Some basic chores, fighting off some monsters, interacting with angels. He lamented that he could not put his creation to more use. She still occasionally acted without his permission, but it was usually minor things. He thought with anxiety back to the incident with the cake.** She tried hard, that was what was important. That was what he wanted in his servant.

But upon arriving one day, he did not immediately see her.

"Giselle?"

She did not come at his call.

Irritated, he searched the place. She was nowhere to be found. Until she came in through the door that is.

"And just where were you?" He called angrily. How dare she leave without his permission?

"It is good to see you Master. I exited because I wanted to train my skills in battle against mosnters…"

"Excuse me?"

"I exited…"

"You exited? You wanted? Who ever said those were your decisions?"

"I…am sorry. I thought that…"

"It doesn't matter what you think. You are here to obey my commands, do you understand? I have told you this before."

"But I wanted…"

"It doesn't matter what you want!" He finally shouted. "Want? Desire? Those are emotions, unnecessary for something like you. The only thing close that you should be feeling is a desire to obey me. Is that understood?"

Giselle's mouth opened as if to protest more, but she seemed to think better of it and answered simply "Yes, Master. I will not act on my own again."

"Good." He closed his eyes. "Now, I do not want this to ruin my day. You see what happens when you follow your own desires? Do you see how unhappy I am?"

"Yes, Master. I apologize."

"Very well. Now, do you _want_ to assist me with my work?"

"…I want to obey you."

He smiled. "A perfect answer. Now, on to your duties…"

* * *

"Master, it is good to see you."

Xeno had returned again after another day of work. Stupid people, stupid royals. How much longer would all this take? He grumbled as he strolled further in.

"How was your day, Master?"

"I have no interest in recounting the events of the day to you."

"…Is there anything you would like to talk about?"

"No."

"Are you certain?"

"Damn it, Giselle!" He stopped and faced her. "All I want is some peace and quiet. How can I get that with your constant babbling? Do you think I _want_ to come in here and listen to your inane ramblings?"

"N-no."

"No! From now on, speak only when it is required. I don't need a servant who's always talking back to her master."

"Of course not…"

"I didn't ask you to speak!"

"…"

Good. Good. Silence. Pure, blissful silence. He left her there and walked on. Vaguely, he could hear the hum of her moving about.

"And don't just wander around aimlessly. It's a waste of energy."

"…"

"Giselle?"

"Yes, Master."

The noise ceased. For a moment, he thought that perhaps he had been too harsh with her. She _had_ been trying to please him. But, no, she was an angel made by him. His own personal toy. He could not be too harsh with her.

He glanced back for a moment to see that she had placed herself in front of a window, which she now gazed out. He debated for a moment asking her what she was doing, but decided against it. She had done as she had asked. He would leave her.

He walked on.

* * *

Years passed. Giselle remained as quiet and obedient as he'd hoped. He was extremely pleased with her progress. She almost never asked him questions anymore. She never did question her orders. But there was still that one troubling thing…

He was alone at the moment, working at his desk. He had sent Giselle on an errand pretty far away. He needed a material that could only be acquired from a certain monster. Naturally, given Giselle's talents, he saw it fit to send her. She had been gone for a while now…

But there she was, he could hear her floating into the room.

"I have retrieved what you asked for, Master."

"Very good, hand it here."

She did as she was asked. Normally, she would leave the room at this point if he had nothing further to say. But she lingered. She must want to speak with him. Well, he was in a good mood. And she had been doing her tasks wonderfully. Now that she had settled into the role of servant, she had gone above and beyond his expectations. He could entertain her for a moment. So he waited.

"…Master?"

"What is it, Giselle?"

"Upon my return, I happened upon a village."

"Oh?"

"It was a shorter route through the village, so I went through."

This did raise some concerns. Giselle had never really interacted with people other than himself. Only hearing about them from him. Had the villagers spoken to her? Told her lies about the world?

When she did not continue, he prompted, "What happened?"

"The people...seemed troubled by my presence."

Ah. So that was it.

"They only watched as I passed. Children…threw rocks at me. Then, they congregated into a group and threatened me. They wanted me to leave. I did…I did not receive orders to engage them…"

"Yes. Your reaction was the correct one." Their time will come…

"Master…why did they react that way?"

He turned from his work and looked into her eyes. "Isn't it obvious, Giselle?"

"…No."

He chuckled. "They're afraid of you."

"Afraid?" The tone in her voice was troubling. He pressed on.

"Yes. Afraid. They see you as a monster. A hideous, terrifying creature."

"…"

"Does this…sadden you?"

She seemed almost startled by this accusation, another reaction which displeased him. But she quickly assured him. "No, Master."

"No, of course not. Such an emotion is unnecessary, you know."

"Of course."

"Besides, Giselle. You are working for me. You do not need beauty – you are a tool, made to do my bidding. That already puts you above them. Just think, when the Eclipse comes, none of that will matter anymore. You will be a child of Mother. Well, at least she will acknowledge you as a servant to me, her child."

"Yes, Master."

"So do not let their fear bother you. You are above that."

"Yes, Master. Thank you, Master, for your kindness."

"Hm."

But one day, Xeno found himself returning to her with a box in his hands. He called for her when he entered.

"Master?"

"See what kindness your Master has? I am not blind to your plights. I have brought you a gift. Accept it."

He handed her the box which she opened. Her hand grazed over the dark fabric inside.

"With this, you will be able to go out into the world and not worry about frightening people. Try it on."

The cloak fit her nicely. It left enough room for her arms to move and attack. It covered all parts of her body which revealed her as nonhuman. Her glowing eyes looked up at him from under the hood.

"Now, aren't you grateful?"

"Yes, Master. You are too kind."

* * *

Xeno felt that he deserved praise for only truly losing his temper with her once. It had been years since he had built her. She had matured even further. He felt he could more openly detail some of the events occurring in the world.

So he would tell her about his day. And he would tell her of the people at the castle. The foolish queen. The gullible knights. She would listen in silence, not wanting to deter him from sharing his adventures with her.

He even began to tell her of the past. Of Hilda. Of the witches. But not of Elcrest. Not really.

But he was in such an awful mood. There was something wrong with the world. Something not quite right. Yes, the kingdom was still in a rage over the loss of Kashmistan. Yes, the buzz about the Harbingers was still driving the citizens to madness. But it was something else…

He entered, seeing her in front of the window. She always stood there when she was not in use. Sometimes he worried someone would happen upon his hideout and find her there. But she would kill them. He had instructed her to do so.

When she looked at him, he felt suddenly the urge to reveal to her the story of the past. Of Elcrest. Perhaps…had Elcrest…?

"Master…?"

He realized he was staring at her.

"Giselle. Come with me. Allow me to tell you the story of the legendary hero…and of the forgotten king."

He sat her at a table, put his spear at his side, and delved into the story.

Elcrest, who had been his friend.

Fighting the moon. He laughed a bit at this part. How foolish he had been before he had been embraced by Mother…

Being left on the moon.

And now, his quest to awaken god once again and destroy them all.

"Elcrest…he is praised even now. Whereas I, his closest friend. The true savior, was cast aside. That failure lives on in the memories of everyone while I have been forgotten."

"I see…I am sorry, Master."

Her face took on a frown as her eyes gazed upon him with a look of…

With a look of…

"Excuse me?" he growled out, getting out of his chair.

"I-I am sorry?"

"Sorry!" He yelled. "Sorry? Tell me, Giselle, do you _pity_ me?"

"Pity? No, Master, I…"

"I don't need your pity! Who do you think you are? Do you think you know anything about anything? Me? Elcrest? Do you?"

"No…"

"What makes you think you have the _right_ to pity me?"

"Master, I was merely…"

"Merely?"

"E-expressing sympathy…"

"That is an unnecessary emotion, Giselle!"

"I…"

And with that he took up his spear, allowing it to glow with blue light, with his power, before striking her across the face.

She did not cry out. She didn't even flinch. He had built her to be sturdier than that. She only fell silent as she looked at him.

Suddenly he felt very foolish.

Why was he so angry with a mere tool? Surely, she was not worth this concern. He breathed deeply before looking at her again.

She was injured. His spear had caused a cut in the skin on the left side of her face. He had damaged that eye. It somehow seemed deformed. Upon looking closer, he realized that the components making up her face had melted slightly. The constitution of that eye wasn't as good as the other one. She needed better skin. While these thoughts swirled in his head, he felt something. An emotion…bad? No, he felt some degrees of bad most of the time. What was this?

Deciding that looking at her in that state displeased him, he turned away.

"Repair yourself. And clearly, you need to improve on your design if that simple an attack injures you."

"Yes, Master."

Now Xeno did not often have dreams. Ten minutes was usually not enough for that. But occasionally, he would see images, whispers from the Mother.

This was not like those.

He dreamed of melting flesh and gouged eyeballs. Of metallic shrieks and broken dolls.

He did not awake panicked. He had had worse dreams over the years. Still, he did not enjoy this dream. It did, however, help him to identify his emotion.

"Guilt."

Guilt. So that was it. Now that that was clear, he felt somewhat silly. Guilt for hurting his servant? Guilt for one hit? _Guilt_ for harming a doll? Nonsense.

With his mind at ease, he continued about his day. He would not apologize to her. She was not deserving of that.

And if he avoided her for the next few weeks, she was not deserving of an explanation.

* * *

There she was again, in front of that window. What was she doing?

"What are you looking at?"

"Ah, master. I was gazing…at the moon."

The moon, yes. He looked at it. A thing of power. God. Perhaps she too liked to bask in its glory.

"What do you think?"

"It is…beautiful."

Beautiful? Of all the things…Is that what she did in front of this window. Stared out of it, appreciating the scenery?

"I see."

"Is this an unnecessary emotion?"

Yes. But there was no time for that now.

"It is time for your next mission."

"Understood, Master."

* * *

He did not like having to reveal her to the knight squad. But Hilda's army had been too much. He called for her.

He mildly enjoyed their wonder upon seeing her. Her ease at destroying the enemy. Their gratitude to the angels.

It was all so very ironic.

She did not interact with them, which he was pleased to see. Perhaps she had been cured of that silly desire to speak to humans.

So he called for her again. And again. Follow the Harbingers. Destroy the Harbingers. Tasks she could carry out easily.

But he was disturbed one day when she returned from her patrol. She was behaving…oddly.

She avoided his gaze at first. But was forced to speak to him.

"Giselle? Did something happen while you were out?"

She could not lie to him. "I…had an encounter. With Conductor Alto."

"I see."

He mulled this over for a moment. "What did he say to you?"

"He…wanted to be friends…he thanked me…"

"And?"

"I understand that Conductor Alto is the enemy. I will not accede to his wishes."

"Excellent. Then, I have nothing to worry about?"

"Of course not."

* * *

Xeno was extremely upset. No, he was furious. Enraged.

That Marie…what had she done? She had ruined it. Ruined everything! No…there was still time. This was a minor setback. But how?

"Giselle."

"Yes, Master?"

"What do you know about Marie?"

"Nothing."

No of course not.

"And how is it that you also were affected by her song?"

"I do not know."

"I designed you to be immune to such things."

"I know…I am sorry."

"Were you…holding back?"

She straightened. "No, Master."

"You know, Alto seemed pretty betrayed."

Yes that had felt good as well. Adding even more misery to Alto. The horrified look in his eyes as Giselle began to attack him and his allies. But he had called her by name…

"He knew your name."

"I revealed it to him."

"Why?"

"I did not think it was classified information."

"Giselle…" What else could he say? She had done her duty. He had felt Marie's power. She had been powerless as well.

"Never mind. There are other things we must attend to."

* * *

"Master…"

"Yes?"

"If I may ask…what are you doing?"

Xeno was currently absorbed in another project. New servants. Better servants. Giselle had proved herself to be inadequate.

"Why, I am building more angels."

"…"

"Would you care to take a look?"

This time he had used gold. Gold, blue, black. White hair. These artificial angels were slightly less intelligent than Giselle. But still smarter than any human. These ones would not ask questions. These ones would not whine about their imagined emotions.

He saw the look on her face.

"Does this…offend you?"

"No, master. More servants means more work done. This is a rational undertaking."

"Indeed. Do you like the changes?"

"…I do."

"Yes, I think perhaps these ones are even better designed."

"…"

"Do not fear. I still have a mission left for you. You will soon attack the capital. They have been putting together a hymn, something they believe they can defeat Mother with. They need to be stopped. I will inform you when it is time."

"Yes, Master."

* * *

"Where were you?"

"I spoke with Alto."

Such brazen disobedience. Was this what he had put up with her for seventeen years for? Was this what he had slaved over her creation for? Was _this_ what he had felt _guilt_ over?

"Why?"

"…I…wanted to…"

He did not look at her. "Giselle, I will not lecture you about your loyalties. You know them."

"Yes, Master."

"Away from me, you have no purpose. You are my tool. My servant. I gave you your life. I showed you the way. If you cannot see who you must obey, I cannot help you."

"I understand."

"It is time for your attack."

"…"

"Be sure to kill him."

"…"

"And should you fail," He finally let his eyes settle upon hers, "don't bother coming back."

He saw her tense. Knew she understood his command.

"I understand, Master…"

And she left. And with a strange, unrecognizable emotion, he knew that she would not be coming back.

 **Author's Note: Thanks for reading this. I tried my very best with it, I know it's not that great, but I really want Stella Glow to have more fanfiction. Especially, about Giselle, robots are the best, especially when they are as cute and awesome as she is. So I wrote this. Please review, I live off of them, but don't be too harsh. :)**

 *** I figure Xeno would probably have his own hideout. Where else would Giselle stay?**

 ****I referenced myself...go read my other fanfiction! Review that one too! And thanks to the people who already did, I love you :D**

 **Also, that part where she is looking at the moon is dialogue taken directly from the game. Which you probably knew.**

 *****Oh and one more thing. I hope nobody was hurt or made uncomfortable by the part marked with 3 asterisks. It felt kind of awkward writing it, but there seemed to be no way around it. Feel free to leave any complaints in a review or PM me. Thanks!**


End file.
